A Choice
by J.J Nevermore
Summary: originally one shot, now a full on story. A conflict between status and the heart. Pinky/Jimmy, Derby/Bif
1. The beginning

_The idea for this small fanfic popped into my head last night, so I decided to write it. _

Falling onto her bed in the girl's dorm, she let out a sigh. You'd think having two guys wanting her, a Rich handsome boy and the cute pauper rough around the edges boy, would be much more exciting.

After Derby had been a whole three minutes late, Pinky ditched him. She had a much better time at the carnival with Jimmy than she would have had with Derby anyways.

Jimmy had approached her today, saying he had such a great time too! He asked if she'd like to see a movie. Pinky really had taken a liking to Jimmy, he was so bad. He was an opportunity for adventure for her. A time to have some real fun, just to cut loose. She told him 'Maybe.'

In the recent days, Derby was trying to get her back. Offering presents, and such. She was so tempted to go back, she was a princess, and she deserved him.

Handsome, Rich, popular, powerful, what more could a girl want? Well, besides love. Out in public he loved showing her off, She was gorgeous and all. She loved seeing guys be envious, and jealous. When it came to what really mattered and happened behind closed doors, well it seemed he preferred the company of a certain boxing champion, or, former since Jimmy beat him.

She knew, she'd known for awhile. Just because she was beautiful, rich, and maybe a bit of a snob, but that was probably just rumors, doesn't mean she's stupid. She'd heard rumors about the whole 'Love affair' mostly from one of the jocks when she was cheer leading. Jocks are so stupid though, there was no way they could have been right. Of course, when she accidentally saw them together one time, it kind of confirmed it.

At first she thought, maybe he was just sexually confused, like Gary said Jimmy had been. It was common, right? After awhile however, she began to realize it was more than that. She had considered confronting him, but Derby would never admit it even if his life depended on it. It would ruin his status, and his status was everything.

Pinky was a princess, but she'd never be his princess.

She stopped thinking for a moment, and then pushed herself off the bed. Walking over the door, and turning the handle she opened the door and continued walking until she reached the door which lead to outside.

Once she was outside, she took in the fresh air and looked around for Jimmy; she didn't have to look long since he was picking flowers outside the dorm.

"Hey Jimmy."

He waved, and greeted her as well.

"What movie do you want to see?"


	2. A Perfect Date

8:10 at night, Pinky was heading towards the movie theatre. Jimmy and Her had decided to see a new movie called 'Prequel: the Sequel' Or something like that, it was by the same geniuses who made 'Sequel: the movie'

As she neared the movie theatre she saw Jimmy waiting for her. She felt excited going on a date with him, Come on, it's Jimmy Hopkins. He's just so…so-

"Hey baby." She heard him call out.

Her body language turned flirty as she replied with a "Hey Jimmy." He smiled at her.

"Glad you could make it." He glanced towards the movie theatre. "One problem though."

Following his glance she could see the line up was big. Damn, must be a good movie. She sighed; it was basically like the time they first met. Jimmy got all the others away for her. Such a sweetie.

"You know, uh, we don't have to go to the movie." Jimmy started. "I mean, we just do whatever. I mean a movie is fun and all, but we could have some real fun."

It took a moment for that to click in her mind. "Oh EW! Jimmy! I'm not like that tramp Lola!"

Jimmy just rolled his eyes; Pinky was very much prepared to slap him. "That's not what I meant." He replied. "I meant like, ya know, egging people's houses, just hanging around doing whatever."

"I don't know, Jimmy." She started.

"What, too pauperish for you?" He gestured for her to follow him." Come on, let's go…" He thought for a moment. "Lets go egg Hattrick's house!"

Pinky considered it. It was so tempting; she'd never done anything like this. She very much wanted to unleash her inner bad girl. "Okay." She said. "Let's do it!"

He grinned and grabbed her hand, and they headed off to the nearest Yum Yum Market. Pinky had to admit, she liked holding his hand.

Once they reached Yum Yum Market, they bought two cartons of eggs. The cashier gave them a weird look. Two teenagers buying eggs on a Friday night, must be in the mood for an omelette obviously.

Next stop was Hattrick's. Pinky was a mix of excited and nervous. Deep down she'd always wanted to explore her adventurous side, and who else to do that with than Jimmy Hopkins?

The walk to Hattrick's house was full of jokes, and snickering. Pinky noted that he lived in a nice neighborhood. She really hoped they didn't get caught; imagine what could happen to her reputation.

Finally reaching Hattrick's house, Jimmy handed her one of the cartons. "You ready?" He asked. She nodded and snickered.

She opened the carton, and grabbed one of the eggs. She looked at it for a second, and then held her arm up to throw it; she hesitated for a few seconds, and then threw it, starting the egging.

"Nice shot!" Jimmy said.

After that, they both grabbed eggs and threw them as fast as they could. Most of them hit the house; some of them hit the lawn. Pinky managed to break one of the vases; he was going to be pissed about that.

"WHO THE HELL IS OUT THERE?" Came the booming voice of no other than Mr. Hattrick.

"Oh, shit." Jimmy said, before grabbing Pinky's hand and beginning to run. They dropped the egg cartons, and legged it out there. Hoping to any deity he didn't see them.

After running for awhile, they finally stopped out of breath. Their panic turned to laughing. They briefly high fived each other, and went to lean on the wall of one of the shops.

Jimmy looked at her, and then grabbed her hand. Pinky opened her mouth to say something, but just that moment Jimmy pulled her towards him and locked their lips. Pinky wrapped her arms around him, and returned it.

After a few minutes of making out, Jimmy gestured to a hot dog stand. "Wanna get something to eat?" Pinky nodded.

Walking over the stand Jimmy looked at her and said. "You have had hot dogs before, right?"

Pinky paused for a moment, "I think when I was like five years old, maybe." Jimmy blinked, he honestly couldn't tell if she was kidding or not.

Jimmy bought two hot dogs, and handed her one. She took a bite. "This is actually really good."

The two held hands and walked back to Bullworth academy; it wasn't a short walk so they had plenty of time to discuss things. Light gossip about students, recent events, jokes, all sorts of things.

When they reached the gates, Pinky thanked Jimmy for what was the best date she had so far. She kissed him one last time, and then they parted.

Pinky walked towards the Girl's dorm, but then she remembered she had left her diamond earrings at Harrington House, and wanted to retrieve them.

She sighed and walked towards the house, it wasn't far away. She thought about the night, and how great it had been, much better than if they had decided to see that movie or whatever.

She walked up the steps to Harrington House; she saw some of the other preps talking, Parker, Gord, and Chad. She waved at them briefly waved at them, and they waved back.

As she entered the house she looked around, but then she paused when she locked onto Derby standing with drink in his hand, and in his expensive Bathrobe.

He smirked, "Ah, Pinky. Coming back to me, I hope?"

**A/N: **_I feel slightly evil for ending the chapter like this. ;D _


	3. Realizing

She paused for a moment; she honestly hadn't expected to see him. Which was kind of stupid, because well, Harrington house, Derby Harrington, they kind of go together.

"I left my diamond earrings up stairs, my favourite pair too." She decided to just get to the point. She really didn't want to get into a full blown discussion with him on it. She just had a great night and really didn't need some rain for her parade.

Derby just nodded and side stepped and let her go up the stairs. On her way up she glanced at him, he was just leaning against the wall drinking whatever drink he had.

She turned her focus back to her mission and walked through the doorway. If her memory served her right; she had left them on the table. She had been watching some random show with Gord when she took them out. Edging closer and she was right. There they were. Simple and easy.

Shifting around, she headed back downstairs. She knew Derby was going to still be there, she really hoped she could get out without saying anything or At least very little.

He was standing in the exact same place, almost like he was waiting. She really hoped he wasn't plotting some sort of evil plan or something. One of the things she never liked about Derby, Well other than the fact he was a complete bastard, was that it wasn't easy to read him. It was near impossible to know what he was thinking.

As she reached the bottom stair, she was pretty positive she wasn't going to get out of there without him saying something.

She walked past him and head towards the door, nothing. She honestly didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad sign. Right now though, she didn't really care, she just wanted to get out of there.

Derby was cunning and charming when he chose to be. Pinky didn't doubt that if he really tried, he could get her to fall right back into his arms.

Finally reaching the door, she reached out her arm and reached for the door handle, almost finally out of there.

"So I hear you're dating that scum, Hopkins." And there it was. She should have known he'd find out. "Imagine what your father would think."

It was one of those comments, that you really want to reply to, but you know you shouldn't. Being snide towards Derby could have consequences; he could kick her out the clique. Of course then he'd need to find a new girlfriend, but knowing him that'd be easy. Then again, his father might get mad for bringing in an outsider, breaking the whole cousin tradition. She honestly had no idea what'd he do, but she needed to reply to that. She just had to, with something short and subtle.

"You might like Jimmy, Derby." She turned around and said. He lifted his eyebrow slightly confused.

"And why would that be?"

"Well you know." She started. "He's strong, and knows how to box." She was honestly proud of that one, it was a very subtle way of saying 'Hey, I know you're boinking your second in command.' Of course, that seemly fairly common these days.

His expression shifted, she was pretty sure she got him caught. Pinky waited a few seconds before finally exiting Harrington House.

On her way back to the girl's dorm, she thought about what Derby said. 'Imagine what your father would think.' She just shrugged off; it was too late at night to think about such things.

Once she got back to the dorm she went into her room and pulled out her new Aquaberry pyjamas; which were totally adorable, by the way. Gord's words not hers, she very much agreed though.

The next days were all a blur, just the same old things. English class, biology class, yuck, and art class. Just normal school days. She discussed various things with the other preps, they all agreed that Reggie, or whatever his name was, the nerd who peed himself was the worst dressed. The nerds had no fashion sense to begin with, but he just took the cake.

It appeared nothing had come out of that comment she made to Derby, which was very good. Getting kicked out the clique or something similar to that would be horrible.

However, the comment Derby had made, didn't leave her so easily. It was nothing, but really, it was something. It was simple though, if her father knew he'd disapprove, that's why any boys she had dated that were below her, she simply didn't make any mention of.

Pinky sighed while making her way to chemistry class. She hated that class, especially when strange chemicals get spilled on her clothes. It was better than biology however; cutting open different animals wasn't her idea of fun. Why couldn't they just show them diagrams instead of actually making them do it?

Rolling her eyes while walking into the class room, she really hoped she didn't get paired up with someone she couldn't stand. Of course, right when she walked in, the teacher announced she'd be paired up with Trent. Trent wasn't her favourite person, and he was also a complete goof off. She had no problem with having fun, but goofing off in a place where chemicals can go flying, and when she was wearing her new aquaberry vest is something she did have a problem with.

She saw Jimmy out of the corner of her eye and turned around to check if it was really him. It was. She smiled and waved, he returned the gesture. Maybe she could catch him after class.

"Hot for Hopkins, eh?" She heard Trent say.

She turned back to him and simply replied, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you have dibs on him?" she sure was getting witty, it made her feel slightly proud though. After giving a short laugh, the teacher started giving instructions. She was half listening, and half hoping she didn't get anything on her vest. Please, have nothing get on her vest.

Ugh, why did he have to get that on her vest! Daddy wouldn't be so proud. Damn, she hated chemistry.

It clicked in her mind that she was going to try and catch up with Jimmy for a brief moment. She glanced around, hoping she didn't miss him. Luckily, she didn't.

She went up to him, "Hey Jimmy."

He greeted her with a smile. "Hey."

"Are you doing anything later?" Pinky asked. She originally didn't mean to ask, but she kind of wanted to spend time with him.

"I'm just going to hang out with Petey later. Man, I don't mean to throw a pity party, but I kind of feel sorry for him. He has like basically no friends. At least he doesn't go to extreme measures to fit in or anything." Jimmy paused for a minute, "Hey, want to come with us?"

"Sorry, I can't. Homework." She replied.

"Oh, Seeya then."

Pinky waved good bye as she walked to the school exit. Chemistry was the last class of the day.

She honestly had wanted to spend time with him, but alone. She didn't want to do it in a group, and the more she thought about it, it wasn't because she just wanted him for herself, it was more so about being seen. She had just completely passed over a few hours of fun just because she was afraid of what other people might think.


End file.
